


Golden

by Evie31



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie31/pseuds/Evie31
Summary: What is this dark energy thing that the aliens want? What does Krycek have to do with it? What is going on with Mulder? Read and find out.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Golden

## Golden

#### by pixy dust

Subject: [slashmulderstory] FIC: Golden Date: Friday, December 14, 2001 8:17 PM 

this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me. 

Title: Golden   
Author: Pixy Dust  
E-mail:   
Archive: anywhere but e-mail me first  
Spoiler warning: no idea  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. This is just for my amusement and is making no money from this. Don't sue cuz I'm just a poor college student.  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so if it's weird or something, don't worry. I'm probably as confused as you are. This is an AU story though, may have some OOCness and I hope all you people like it. This will have slash in it so all you squeamish people out. I will not accept flamers. Summary: What is this dark energy thing that the aliens want? What does Krycek have to do with it? What is going on with Mulder? Read and find out. 

* * *

The tormented form on the couch twisted and turned. Whimpers clawed its way out of a constricting throat. 

"No...noooooo. Stop. It hurts. Make it stop hurting." Finally the sounds stopped and the figure grew still. If anyone had been present and had woken the dreamer they might have learned what the pain was all about. But no one was there and so the dreamer sleeps and forgets...for a little while. 

Smoke curled from a cigarette, clamped between the wrinkled lips. "So, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"We need you to eliminate a certain thing." The alien bounty hunter said, expressionless as always. 

"Who?" 

"That is for you to find. All we will tell you is that our people have noticed a dark energy and we need you to eliminate it. Find the objective and destroy it." 

"How will my people find this thing if you wouldn't tell me?" 

"We will give you the equipment to track it down. You will do the rest." 

"Very well." 

Oh shit! They're on to me. Were the first things that went through krycek's head when Smokey showed him the equipment he was suppose to use to locate his target. Keeping his face impassive he listened for further orders trying to keep the disgust from showing on his face. 

"Locate it but don't destroy it. Bring it back. We may be able to use it." With that Smokey let him go. 

Yeah right buddy. Like I'm ever gonna be stupid enough to fall into your hands. This just means I've gotta be more careful. 

"Mulder. Are you listening to me?" 

With a start Mulder looked up at Scully. "Of course I was." He lied. 

"As I was saying, you don't even know if what he says is true. You will not meet with him." 

"Scully, I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself. Krycek may be a ratbastard but I've dealt with him before." Scully gave him a look and he knew he shouldn't have said anything to her. 

"Well just be careful." 

The club was packed full of bodies as Mulder made his way to the bar not noticing the interested stares he got from men and women alike. Looking around he finally located krycek sitting at a table and looking darkly dangerous in his leather jacket. Mulder made his way over to him. 

"So what do you want Krycek? It better be important." 

"Now now Mulder. If this is the way your going to act I might just not bring you along. You wouldn't have any proof for your precious truth now would you." 

"What is it then and you better not be screwing with me." 

"Believe me Mulder, if I didn't need you I wouldn't be here." Krycek growled. 

"Need me? Need me for what?" He couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice. 

Krycek let out an angered grumble and glared at Mulder. "Enough questions! Are you going to come with me or not." 

In the light, it has to be the light, krycek's green eyes seem to throb and a answering feeling lit in Mulder. Whatever it was Mulder wanted to find out and if that means spending time with Krycek then... 

"Alright. Lead the way then." And they exited the club. 

* * *

They were inside an old factory, behind the old moldy crates. "Are you sure there's something going on here?" 

"Will you shut up?" Krycek snarled. Despite himself he was feeling an overwhelming urge to shoot Mulder. It would be a shame to kill him, krycek thought as he eyed Mulder's ass. 

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. "Damn it! How does this thing work?" dead man walking #1 said. 

"Who knows? Stupid aliens. (grumble grumble)." Dead man 2 answered. 

"Well Mulder here's where you earn your keep." Krycek grabbled Mulder and pressed his gun to his head. 

"What the fuck! I knew it!" Mulder hissed and yelped in pain as Krycek twisted his arm and held him snugly against him. He dragged Mulder out of the safe hiding of the crates. 

"Now use that thing and let's get this over with." He snarled at the two boneheads coming towards them with a handheld device. 

"Gee Krycek. What's got your shorts in a twist?" Blondie sneered. He stopped at the gun pointed at him. Normally Alex Krycek wouldn't have such a short fuse but he was nearing the end of his time. 

"Get on with the fucken scan." 

"What scan? What's going on damn it!" Mulder started to twist in his grasp and the feel of body against his made him hard. 

"Hold still!" Alex's keen eyes focused on the two men as they brought the equipment out. They were just two small items that fit in the palm of the hand. In fact they looked like a cross between a palm pilot and a pocket monster. Huh. And I thought I had to worry. They haven't gotten close to anything that can imprison us yet. 

Keeping a close grip on Mulder, Alex released some of the bounds he had placed on himself. He wouldn't have done this but he needed to release some of the pressure that has been building and he wanted to leave a warning. Winds stared to tease at clothing and in an instant a blazing storm of black fire erupted with Alex and a terrified Mulder at its middle. The men were frozen stiff in the ice winds and the equipment shattered. As fast as it had appeared it disappeared as Alex rebuilt the restraints. He still held Mulder and the feel of that body make him hard. 

Mulder turned and looked at Alex with large frightened eyes. "What the fuck are you?" 

* * *

it's really short. so what? end of chapter one. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to pixy dust 


End file.
